


3:58 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''My master abandoned me, but I won't abandon my daughter,'' Reverend Amos Howell said before he turned to Supergirl and smiled.





	3:58 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''My master abandoned me, but I won't abandon my daughter,'' Reverend Amos Howell said before he turned to Supergirl and smiled by territorial creatures.

THE END


End file.
